Juste une dernière lettre
by R et K always
Summary: une lettre,des sentiments
1. Chapter 1

Salut tous le monde je poste mon premier OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

J'accepte toute remarque positive et négative sur ce bonne lecture.

**Une dernière lettre**

Rick

Voilà, quatre ans que ma vie est plus belle, quatre ans que je ne suis plus cette flic dure et froide que tous le monde connaissaient.

Je souris et je ris plus souvent depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai changé, que j'ai appris que je pouvais penser à autre chose qu'au meurtre de ma mère et que j'avais le droit de vivre ma vie moi aussi.

Je ne sais plus combien de personnes mon dit que tu comptais plus pour moi que je ne voulais l'admettre. Tout d'abord Lanie, mon père, les gars le capitaine et enfin Royce.

Lanie quand à elle, est sans doute la première à voir que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et depuis elle n'a pas cessé de me tanner avec c'est writher-boy.

Le plus dur a été de te voir partir avec Gina dans les Hamptons pour l'été, alors que je venais de rompre avec Demming et m'apprêtait à t'annoncer que j'acceptais ta proposition et nous donner une chance d'être plus que des amis.

Mais, je ne te blâme pas car c'est moi qui est fait l'erreur en premier en ne te disant pas la vrai raison de mon refus .Surtout que ta proposition m'avait vraiment tentée et d'ailleurs faillit de dire ''oui'' quand tu me l'avait demandé pour la deuxième fois au café.

Quand, on s'est disputé juste avant que je ne me fasse tirer dessus et que tu ma accusée de me cacher dans des relations avec des hommes pour lesquels je n'a avait pas d'amour tu avait entièrement raison.

Bien que Sorenson et Demming n'ait été que des hommes de passage, Josh lui a uniquement servis à oublier ma peine de te savoir dans les bras d'une autre.

Mais mon cœur lui n'appartenait et n'appartient toujours qu'a une seul personne toi : Richard Alexandre Rodgers oui car je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme derrière cette image médiatique de Play-boy plein aux as car tu es bien plus que ça et surtout tu es le seul qui me comprenne vraiment et qui puisse me remonter le moral quand je vais vraiment mal.

Le plus beau jour de ma vie est sans doute la fois où tu m'as embrassée dans cette petite ruelle sombre pour faire diversion et bien que surprise au début j'aurais voulus éterniser ce moment pour toujours.

Encore aujourd'hui je me demande ce qui se serait passé à L.A si je serrais revenue quelques secondes plus tôt?

Car à peine la porte refermée je me suis demandée pour quoi j'avais fuit encore une fois et après quelques minutes, je suis revenue sur ma décision et rouvert la porte mais tu rentrais déjà dans la tienne.

If only, si seulement ces deux petits mots, c'est Royce qui me les avaient écrits dans sa dernière lettre et depuis quelque jours ils prennent tous leurs sens, un sens que je n'aurais jamais crus possible. Tu te demande sûrement si seulement quoi! Et bien si seulement j'avais osé t'avouer mes sentiments, oser te dire que je, t'avais menti que je me souvenais de ta déclaration au cimetière et que c'était réciproque mais que j'avais peur.

Peur de toucher le bonheur du des doigts avant de me rendre contre que tu n'es pas sincère, mais grâce à tous tes sourires, tes regards tes cafés et surtout ta présence à mes côté chaque jours cette peur à bien vite disparu pour laisser place à la peur une peur bien plus profonde celle de te perdre comme j'avais perdu ma mère.

Et ça je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, pas après que tu m'aies montré que j'avais la possibilité d'être heureuse et qu'un homme puisse m'aimer malgré mon passé.

Maintenant que tu n'es plus là je redevins peu à peu la flic que j'étais avant ton arrivée et même sans doute pire bossant jusqu'tard dans la nuit et de retour aux aurores quand je ne passe pas carrément ma nuit au poste et ne riant pratiquement plus et tu va surement trouver ça complètement ridicule mais, je crois que même Gates regrette le faite que tu ne soit plus à mes côtés, car mes performances on bien baissé depuis que tu n'est plus là et que depuis un peu près d'une semaine j'ai l'aire d'un vrai Zombie d'après Lanie, ce qui est sans doute vrai.

Mais je ne t'écrit pas pour ressasser le passé, non si je t'écris c'est pour te remercier d'avoir été à mes côté pendant quatre ans et te souhaiter d'être heureux car tu le mérite amplement. Je t'aime

ALWAYS

Kate


	2. Reflexions

**Madoka ayu : **Merci, Oui je sais c'est un peu court la suite un peu plus longue (mais pas beaucoup *0*)

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : **Merci, suite plus joyeuse )

**Guest : **Merci à toi, voilà une suite

**Sarah d'Emeraude : **Merci c'est gentil , t'inquiètes j'aime pas les fin tristes non plus donc un peu de bisounours.

Encore merci à vous 4, je vous poste une petite suite

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pov Rick**

Je rentrais chez moi, j'avais quitté le commissariat depuis deux semaines, et étais partit directement dans les Hamptons avec Jacinda, mais j'avais fini par la quitté, bien que j'ai dit à Kate qu'elle était drôle et intelligente que c'est qui me fallait en ce moment, j'avais su dés le début quelle ne pourrait pas effacer mon amour pour Kate. Mère m'avait pourtant dit que mes sentiments pour Kate ne disparaîtraient comme ça j'avais alors naïvement pensé que m'éloigner d'elle suffirait à l'oublier mais chaque fois que Jacinda m'embrassait des flashs de se baiser que nous avions échangé Kate et moi sous couverture me revenaient en mémoire: le frisson qui l'avait parcourue quand j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, cette lueur d'envie que je pensais avoir aperçut dans ces magnifiques yeux verts avant quelle ne m'embrasse à son tour, son soupir de contentement alors que sa langue partait à la découverte de ma bouche, ses mains une dans le haut de mon dos et l'autre perdue dans mes cheveux qui semblait m'attirait encore plus à elle et enfin sa respiration légèrement haletante à la fin de notre baisser tant de signes qui m'avais fait espérer que notre étreinte ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre.

Mais presque aussitôt son: I rember every second moviet me revint en mémoire. Pendant presque une année elle m'avait mentit flirtant avec moi et à présent tous ses gestes qui au cours de l'année avaient renforcé mon espoir me faisaient mal.

Plongé dans mes pensées je ne vit pas tout suite le concierge qui m'appelait.

-Monsieur Castle? Ça va? demanda t'il visiblement inquiet.

-Oui, oui tous vas bien .Pourquoi dis-je en me forçant à lui sourire et en adoptant le ton le plus joyeux possible.

-Oh, pour rien vous aviez juste l'air ailleurs et ce n'est dans vos habitudes .En faite je voulais jute vous dire que votre amie était passée déposer une lettre chez vous il y a deux jours. Répondit-il.

L'écoutant à peine, je lui murmurer un merci du bout des lèvres avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur

Arrivé chez moi je pris une grande inspiration espérant qu'il sente encore un peu Alexis, bien que sa fasse plus de deux semaines quelle était partie et que mère avait sans doute ouvert depuis. Mais à la place c'est une odeur de cerise qui m'envahit, son odeur celle de mon amie, de ma partenaire, de ma muse, de mon âme-sœur ou plutôt de celle qu'il y a quel que temps encore je considérais comme telle mais qui à présent était plutôt la source de mes souffrances.

Pendant presque un an j'avais tous sacrifier pour elle me mettant en danger mettant ma famille en danger pour la protéger et aujourd'hui je me rendais compte que ce que je prenais mes rêves pour la réalité elle n'avait jamais ressentit quoi que soit à mon égard et c'était contentée de se servir de moi pour avoir quelqu'un de confiance prêt à se jeter tête baissée dans le danger. Je savais quelle n'étais pas comme ça. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'avait telle gardé près d'elle tous se temps.

Poussant un soupir je me servis un verre de whisky et me dirigeât vers mon bureau jetant au passage un regard nostalgique à la couverture de Frozen Heat derrière laquelle se cache un monde que pendant quatre ans j'avais construit m'inspirant de ma relation avec Kate en y ajoutant mes rêves et mes fantasmes. Et pour moi se n'était Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook qui prenaient vie mais Kate Beckett et Richard Castle.

Arrivé dans mon bureau je frissonnais son odeur semblait encore plus présente ici comme si elle si était attardée. Se pouvais t'il que je sois devenu tellement accro à cette femme que je sente son parfum alors quelle n'était même pas présente.

Soudain je me figeais en me rappelant les paroles du concierge, il m'avait dit que mon amie était passée et la seule qui l'appelait comme ça était Kate. La tête pleine de questions je me dirigeais vers mon bureau pris la lettre qui y était posée et commença à la lire.

Arrivé à la fin de la lettre je restais interdis quelque seconde elle m'aimait pendant tous ce temps elle m'aimait et elle avait une peur de me l'avouer de crainte que je l'abandonne.

Et je l'avais abandonnée je me sentais coupable mais je pouvais encore me rattraper après tout ne dis t'on pas ''Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire''.

Attrapant les clés de ma Ferrari je sortis en trombe de chez moi et pris les escaliers bien trop nerveux pour attendre l'ascenseur et fonça chez elle saluant brièvement la concierge qui devais ce posés des questions au vu de ma chemise à fleures que je portais dans les Hamptons avant de prendre l'avion et que je n'avais pas pris le temps de changer.

Arriver devant chez elle je pris une grande inspiration et toqua je devais ressemblais à un ado qui allais chercher la fille qui faisait battre son cœur pour l'amener au bal de promo mais je m'en moquais tous ce qui m'importais c'étais que Kate m'ouvre et quelle accepte de me pardonner.

**Pov Kate**

J'étais chez moi je n'étais pas sortie depuis que Gates m'avait dit ou plutôt ordonner de prendre quelque jours de repos. Avant de rentrais chez moi j'étais passée chez Castle pour lui donner une lettre dans laquelle je lui avais dit tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'étais montée chez lui et avais ouvert la porte avec le double qu'il m'avait donné quelque temps au paravent au cas où il y aurait un problème et étais allée directement dans son bureau déposer la lettre.

Je n'avais pas put m'empêcher de m'y attarder respirant son odeur qui m'avais tellement manqué depuis qu'il était partit j'avis fini par rentrer chez moi d'où je n'étais plus sortie malgré les coups de fils de Lanie à qui je disais que tous allais bien et que j'avais simplement besoin d'être un peu seule, je savais quelle n'étais pas dupe mais elle avait respecté ma décision et je lui en étais reconnaissante mes pensées divagueraient bientôt vers une tout autre personne Castle le seul qui ait étais capable de détruire ma carapace mais surtout le seul qui ait étais capable de faire battre mon cœur meurtrit par la mort de ma mère.

Je me souvenais encore de notre baiser undercover des sensations qui m'avait envahit à ce moment là et de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un autre souvenir me revint en mémoire celui de notre réveil côte à côte lors de cette enquête sur les trafiquants de tigres je n'avais pas réagit tout suite encore sous les effets de la drogue qu'ils nous avaient injecté mais surtout car j'avais souvent rêvé de se genre de réveils à ses côtés et que pendant quelque secondes ça m'avais semblé naturel sans oublier le frisson que j'avais ressentit quand il avait profité du moment ou je lui demandais de regarder mon dos pour laisser sa main glisser sur ma hanche. Avant je ne faisais qu'imaginer cette sensation mais là j'en avais eut la démonstration et c'étais encore mieux que tous se que j'avais put imaginer.

Perdue dans mes pensées je sursautais quand on frappa à la porte surtout que je savais qui étais derrière la porte lui seul toquait une sort de traditions qui c'étais instaurée entre nos au fils des ans.

Je me levais du canapé les jambes tremblantes et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Euh salut je peux. Dit Castle avec un petit air nerveux qui me donnais envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Oui bien sûre répondis-je en m'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé ou je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre.

Il reprit la parole en premier.

-Ecoute Kate j'ai lu ta lettre et je…

-Où est votre hôtesse de l'air. Le coupais-je j'étais consciente que j'y allais peut-être un peu fort mais je voulais savoir où il en était pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-On rompu hier répondit-il

J'acquiesçai et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer à parler.

-Donc j'ai lu ta lettre, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt tu sais j'aurais put de rassurer Kate. en me fixant du regard.

-Je j'avais peur que tu m'abandonne, peur qu'au cimetière tu n'aies pas étais sincère. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il me surprit en me relevant le menton et me déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

-J'étais tout ce qui a de plus sincère Kate je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Souffla –t'il

Je voulus lui répondre mais n'arrivant pas à trouver mes mots je l'attirai à moi et l'embrasa.

-je ne suis pas prête à te dire ses trois petit mots mais sache une chose, je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, et je ne veux surtout pas te voir repartir avec une autre femme par ma faute.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau et alors qu'il demandait accès à ma bouche et que ses mains se glissaient en douceur sous ma pull, je me dis que cette nuit qui promettais d'être merveilleuse allais changer ma vie. Et je ne le regrettais pas.


End file.
